Digimon Adventure Zero
by Rittie
Summary: As all the Chosen Children focus on protecting Daisuke's cousin from their new enemy, Hikari befriends the odd transfer student and potentially loses herself again. Meanwhile, the enemy's plan comes into action. [Tri!spoilers inside, use of OCs, couples are Daisuke/Hikari and Takeru/OC. Will change to M if need be]
1. The Light Is Gone

**One thing needs to be certain, this fic will mainly be friendship, followed by angst, adventure and family. There might be romance too but here's the thing: I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide. Whatever couple gets the most votes in the reviews section will be used.**

 **Also, there will be OC's, in this case:**

 **Motomiya Ruri - Daisuke's cousin, child of Life, partner is Ryuudamon**

 **Yuki Norimi - a mysterious transfer student to the trio's class, child of Darkness, partner is Plotmon (BlackTailmon)**

 **Both Ruri and Norimi can be applied to whatever couple you guys end up choosing, the couple (or maybe one more) can be het, boyxboy or girlxgirl. It's all up to you guys! The ages (in order of importance to this fic) are:**

 **Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari and Norimi - 14**

 **Ruri - 8**

 **Taichi and everyone but Mimi, Koushiro and Jyou - 17**

 **Jyou - 18**

 **Koushiro and Mimi - 16**

 **Iori - 13**

 **Miyako - 15**

 **SPOILERS for Tri ahead but this is an AU... sadly xD**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**

 _ **Digimon Adventure Zero**_

 _The Light Is Gone_

"Hey, Daisuke..." the brunette looked up from the homework he was doing over at the Takaishi's at the blonde's question. "Do you think that something is wrong with Hikari-chan? She has been acting quite strange ever since she befriended that new transfer student, even Taichi-san is worried."

"Well, maybe a bit." he replied. "Okay, make that a lot. She even seems to get angry with you, which I've never seen before!"

"You are probably enjoying that!" Takeru teased, taking a seat on his bed next to the second generation leader who huffed.

"In your dreams, TA."

"The nickname is 'TK' for the last time." the blonde was too worried about his other best friend's behaviour to get truly annoyed. "Do you think it's possible that this Norimi person is connected to that Digimon that attacked you guys three years ago?" the pen Daisuke was writing with snapped in his hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine." the leader sighed. "We didn't want to fight it - it looked way too strong for us to defeat without our Jogresses - but it wanted to take away Ruri so I couldn't just stand there and watch..."

"... I understand." Takeru patted his back. "... Ryuudamon was taken but that is not your fault. Like you said, he was too strong..."

"Let's go back to our math homework, TA." the brunette interrupted him. "Don't worry about Hikari-chan, she will be joining us before you know it..."

"... it's not TA ... and thanks for listening."

* * *

Motomiya Ruri was walking home from the supermarket, the white necklace her partner Digimon had given her glistening around her small neck as she did. It had been three years since her beloved Ryuudamon was taken from her and the gift was all she had left of him. Sighing, the little girl realized that she was passing by big brother Daisuke's school when she noticed a petite girl across the street, staring at the ocean in a strange manner. It didn't take her long to recognize her as Yagami Hikari, her cousin's former crush and classmate. What was she doing there?

"Hika-" a truck driving by in front of her stopped her from crossing the street and, by the time it was gone, so was the child of Light.

Worried as humans shouldn't be able to vanish so easily, the girl checked from both sides before running to the spot where she last saw Hikari, only to find her school bag along with her D-3 and D-Terminal inside. Picking it up, she didn't notice the strange teen with neon green hair looking over at her from the school yard, clearly having moved to leave having finished after-school clubs.

In her arms, the greenette was holding a cat pure black in colour, with some purple details.

* * *

Not again.

For the first time in her life, Hikari wondered if she was cursed. Once more, she woke up to find herself in that place that she swore she would never visit again a couple of years ago and yet... here she was. Distantly remembering someone calling her name, she hoped that at least somebody was out there (back in the Real World) looking for her.

"Onii-chan... Takeru, Daisuke... Miyako-san ... anyone?"

There was no answer and Hikari felt foolish for even expecting one. Some miles ahead, that familiar cave resided as though nothing had ever happened. And who knows? Maybe in this world, her and Takeru's short 'adventure' was all but a forgotten fairy tale. How she wished it was that easy for her to do the same. Even after all the help from Takeru and Miyako (and even Daisuke somewhat), Hikari still felt ill at the mere thought of this place. And now that she was here...

"Welcome back, Queen Hikari."

Her scream got lost in the unnatural silence of the Dark Ocean.

* * *

Meanwhile in his class, the girl's older brother Taichi was bored. Math was never really his thing either and yet...

His trail of thought was interrupted by his digivice beeping quite loudly. Getting up from his seat and out of his classroom before the teacher could even say anything, the older brunette headed quickly down to the school's entrance, meeting Yamato and Sora on the way.

"You guys got it too?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yes." the redhead looked amused for a moment. "Maybe you should train harder if you are this tired after only a couple of stairs, Taichi."

"Very funny... whose Digimon is it?" the dark-skinned youth questioned his other best friend and rival, Ishida Yamato, instead. The older blonde shook his head as he looked at his own digivice.

"No one's."

"But then what...?"

"It's Hikari." Yamato stated firmly. "The pink dot..."

Sora gasped as Taichi felt onto his knees, a stunned look on his face. His little sister? Not again. At the same time, all the other Chosen Children began to feel their digivices react, causing Koushiro to call up a meeting at his house.

Operation: Rescue Hikari was under way.

* * *

 **While all the Chosen Children will have cameos, this fic focuses on Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari and my OCs. So any couples you guys decide on should be within that group, aside from Ruri since she is too young. Meaning, you guys can pair off Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari and Norimi as you wish. The two couples who are most voted for in the reviews section will be the couples for this fic, if I don't support it I will take it as a challenge :)**

 **Thank you for reading and stay tuned!**


	2. The Cry For Life

**So the votes are in! The pairings of this story are DaisukexHikari and TakeruxNorimi! I'm sorry if you dislike that or stop reading altogether, but the majority of the reviewers voted those :)**

 **Now, onto the next chapter!**

The Cry for Life

 _"Now then." Bagramon spoke as he turned to face the smallest child, a smirk on his face. "Get ready to die!"_

 _"Ruri!" shouted the group as an attack headed towards the little girl, who closed her as her digimon partner Ryuudamon bravely tried to protect her by standing in front of her. She didn't open them again until she heard Nene-onee's scream of horror and Kiriha-nii's gasp of disbelief. The most obvious factor on what happened were the pieces of glass breaking that pierced the silence. When Ruri Kudo opened her eyes, it was to see her brother's dead body and shattered goggles, gone in an attempt to protect her... she let out a broken yell before her brain could even process what happened as Kiriha shouted._

 _"Catch!"_

 _Without even knowing what she was doing, Ruri caught her Xros Loader as a white light enveloped it, her and Ryuudamon..._

... "Wake up! Ruri!"

The girl blinked as she looked up into the eyes of Yagami Taichi, the older brother of the girl her cousin liked, looking down at her with worry in his eyes as he gently shook her by the shoulder.

"What's wrong? You can tell me..."

Ruri vaguely noticed a mop of blonde hair and messy red hair around him but was still too traumatized by that memory she would rather forget as she shook her head, the raspy voice she spoke with next gaining the attention of the conversing duo.

"Hikari-san ... dissappeared..."

She absent-mindly wondered where the greenette she had seen before collapsing went off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dark Ocean, Hikari was busily walking around the black shores, an empty look in her eyes. She didn't cry or call anyone's names this time. What was the point? After all, someone would find her one day... all she would have to do is wait and hope Tailmon would be with whoever came this time around. She kicked some random rock as she looked up into the distance, seeing a shady form slowly moving closer.

"Please hurry..."

* * *

"Do you think she is in that place you found her in three years ago?"

Takeru looked up from his staring spot in Taichi's room (where they all went after Ruri's words registered in the now worried older brother's mind and by 'all' he meant all the Chosen Children and Ruri herself) at Daisuke's question before he nodded without a moments thought.

"It's possible... but why would she go back there?" his gaze slid towards Miyako, who looked sad. He couldn't blame her. After all, much like the rest of them, she thought she had helped Hikari get over her weakness when it came to darkness. Being proven otherwise probably made her feel defeated and horrible. Iori, who was sitting next to her, patted her shoulder as Poromon tried to cheer her up.

"Maybe she didn't want to..." Mimi began, everyone but Miyako's attention on her now. "... maybe something wanted her there and forced her to come against her will? Takeru-kun..." she turned to stare at him. "... how did you find Hikari-chan last time? Can you do it again?"

"I doubt it." he shook his head. "The only reason I found her last time was because she was calling for me to help her. I did everything that I did back then too but nothing out of the norm happened... maybe she..."

"Don't even go there." Tailmon, who was sitting in Taichi's lap as Agumon tried to make her laugh, snapped at the younger blonde. "Hikari wants to be saved, I'm sure of it! She's likely waiting right now for us to do so!"

"But how can we do it if we don't know how to get there?" Chibimon asked her.

"I don't know..." the cat looked so sad that Patamon frowned before speaking up. His wings fluttering in his determination, he went on to state his theory to the group.

"What would happen if we tried to release a lot of pure energy, it would somehow create a path to her?"

Takeru's head cranked towards him. "Don't you dare even think of doing that ever again!"

"But what if it's the only way?"

Patamon's words, basically claiming that he seemingly didn't care about his own life as long as they found their missing Chosen Child, silenced the whole room for what felt like hours...

* * *

 **So we got to know which couples will be in this fic, a bit of Ruri's past and how she ended up living with Daisuke, a tiny bit of what's going on with Hikari and Patamon's courageous plan to find the chosen of Light.**

 **Stay tuned! :)**


End file.
